Laser line generators are commonly used for construction layout. For example, laser line generators may be used to partition an open space in a commercial building into useable office areas. In this example, the laser line generator generates squared lines on a floor which are in turn used to construct walls or cubicles. At some later time, it may be desirable to transfer the squared lines from the floor to the ceiling or from the ceiling to the floor. In other instances, it may be desirable to generate squared lines on the ceiling and floor simultaneously. In any case, it is desired to provide an improved laser line generator for assisting with construction layout tasks.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.